sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mr. Jackpot
Mr. Jackpot, früher auch bekannt als Johnny Jackpot, ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er ist ein zweifacher ECW Global Heavyweight Champion und war das wohl wichtigste Mitglied der ACA WrestleWorld, Inc.. Von seinem Debüt 2008 bis 2012 trat er ausschließlich im Tag Team zusammen mit JT Hammer als The Best Around an. Gemeinsam waren die beiden auch Teil des Stables Bound for Gold. Hammer und Jackpot waren die ersten und die ersten zweifachen ECW Tag Team Champions. Nachdem er von 2012 bis 2014 alleine antrat, teamte er ein weiteres Jahr zusammen mit seinem alten Partner. 2015 traten die beiden jedoch der ACA WrestleWorld, Inc. bei und trennten sich wieder. Biographie The Best Around Siehe The Best Around Singles-Run Nachdem Johnny Jackpot im Frühling 2012 im Lotto gewonnen hatte, beschloss er, sich von JT Hammer zu trennen. Er ließ seinen Partner hinter sich, trat fortan als "Mr. Jackpot" auf und steckte einen Großteil seines Lottogewinns in die Entwicklung eines Kampfanzugs, der ihn im Ring erfolgreicher machen sollte. Allerdings verlor er gleich sein erstes Match gegen JT Hammer, der sich damit für den King of the Ring qualifizieren konnte. Jackpot wurde mit der Zeit zunehmend arroganter und legte sich mit Masaru Watanabe an, den er willkürlich als Mobbing-Opfer auserkor. Beim Start der dritten Staffel von ECW NXT wurde Jackpot zum Pro von Loki, den er ebenfalls auf Watanabe hetzte. Bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. kam es zum Kampf gegen Watanabe, den Jackpot jedoch abermals verlor. Serie um Serie Im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres 2012 legte sich Mr. Jackpot unter Anderem mit Steve Grammond und Mickey Reyes an, konnte jedoch nicht ein einziges Match gewinnen. Langsam hatte er sich eine Niederlagenserie aufgebaut und musste sich den Hohn der Fans aussetzen, zumal sein Anzug eine gewaltige Fehlinvestition zu sein schien. Jackpot wurde jedoch nie müde, für alles eine Ausrede parat zu haben und hielt sich so über Wasser, bis er Ende 2012 den debütierenden Freakazoid! besiegen konnte. Sofort kündigte Jackpot an, nun eine Siegesserie starten zu wollen, doch das führte eher dazu, dass er sämtlichen Konfrontationen mit Mickey Reyes aus dem Weg ging. Bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience 2012 konnte er sich jedoch nicht mehr verstecken und musste ein Submission Match gegen Mickey Reyes bestreiten, das in einem Draw endete und beiden viel Aufmerksamkeit bescherte. Noch mehr davon bekam Mr. Jackpot jedoch, als er Reyes sensationell in einem Rematch bei der darauf folgenden ECW Show besiegen konnte. Watanabe, Jens & Mafia Sofort forderte Jackpot großspurig einen Shot auf den ECW European Heavyweight Title von Masaru Watanabe, den dieser ihm allerdings nur gewähren wollte, wenn einige andere ihre Chance zuvor bekommen hätten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stellte sich auch heraus, dass Mr. Jackpot irgendwie an den Koffer gelangt war, in dem sich der Unfallbericht zwischen White Trash und der KS Mafia befand. Mit diesem erpresste Jackpot die Mafia, fortan für ihn zu arbeiten, und so griffen beide immer wieder gegen Watanabes Gegner ein, so dass der Japaner alle besiegen konnte. Als Jens Samuel dann seine Chance bekam, schlug der Angriff jedoch fehl und lenkte Watanabe ab, so dass Jens gewann und den Shot anstelle von Jackpot beim One Night Stand bekam. Davon hatte Mr. Jackpot nun endgültig genug und griff beim Pay Per View selbst ein, was zu einer DQ und Titelverteidigung für Watanabe in dessen Heimatland Japan führte. In der Folge forderte Jackpot weiterhin den Shot für sich ein, verbrachte die kommenden Perioden jedoch damit, einen vor Wut tobenden Jens Samuel und zunehmend weniger loyale Kosovo-Albaner um sich zu haben. 2014 stellte Jackpot fest, dass er seinen Lottogewinn bereits verbraucht hatte. Zum Glück konnte er JT Hammer überreden, wieder mit ihm zu teamen. The Best Around Comeback Siehe The Best Around ACA WrestleWorld, Inc. Siehe ACA WrestleWorld, Inc. Erfolge * Royal Rumble-Sieger 2020 Titel *2x ECW Global Heavyweight Champion *2x ECW Tag Team Champion SAW100 *Platz 70 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 43 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 52 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 74 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 8 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 26 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 42 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 4 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 2 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 32 in den SAW100 2018 * Platz 6 in den SAW100 2019 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2019: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline des Jahres" (Redeemers Split) Wissenswertes *Beim Royal Rumble 2013 landete Mr. Jackpot im Royal Rumble Match von Backlash, weil ihm die Swiss Money Holding versehentlich eine falsche Startnummer verkauft hatten. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler